Till The Very End
by Lullaby oF DaRkNeSS
Summary: What if... she suffered a deadly illness... one that could very well end her life.... What would be her last thought As she released her last breath... R


'**Till The Very End**

By: Lilac Lullaby – Lullaby of Darkness

She was sitting on the bench of the park nearby. Her mind rushed away to the memories behind her, those memories with her beloved one. Nothing or no one can take those memories away. Nothing, not even the deadliest poison or illness could. It is all that's left from her.

The sky was blue, clear and sunny. For a normal person, today would be a very beautiful day and she would rather go for a run or go cycling than sitting on the bench doing nothing. But she wasn't any normal girl. She was a girl everyone feared, even by her own husband. So it was possible that every person that walked or ran pass her would rather go on than saying something to her.

The girl thought about her past memories, the happy memories that she had, and wanted to throw away all those bad memories.

She thought about when she got married. Although she didn't show it, she was happier than everyone else. It was a wedding worth remembered for. How many girls that you know slapped their just-married-with husband in front of all the audience? I'd say none. When she thought about it, she smiled. No, not just any smile, this is a smile that everyone longed to see. Maybe this was the 10th smile of her life. I'm not kidding here, maybe it's unbelievable. But believe me, this girl could do anything. And by anything, I mean _any_thing. Well, except smiling all the time like a freak I guess.

The girl smiled, but suddenly she felt a slight dizziness. Then it went all the way around her brain. The pain was killing her.

Then she remembered, that time when she went to a doctor. It was a nightmare. The doctor told her that she got a brain cancer, and that she could only live for a couple of months.

When she thought about it now, she felt her chest hurt. It wasn't the cancer, it was her heart, for a second it stopped beating. Her body started shaking so hard, and before she knew she was crying.

She cried her tears out, all of them. All the tears that she had kept since she was born.

She kept crying. She thought about all those times when her husband kissed her goodbye when he went to work. She thought about all those happy times when she was declared pregnant. Along with those dying feelings when she knew that she had lost her baby.

She thought about how her husband cared for her more ever since. He always went home on time, just to make sure she was okay.

When her death was decided, she then made a decision. She had decided to stay away from her husband. She thought she would be a burden for him, that he deserved another woman, a woman who has no sickness or deadly illness, a woman who would never slap and shout at him.

She asked him to divorce, but he didn't want to.

The doctor said that even if she had an operation, the chance of living was only 20 and it was possible that when she had been operated she would lose all of her memories. So she decided not to. She thought it'd be better if she died than if she lost all of her memories with her husband.

She looked to the sky. It was so clear, there was no single sign that it would be raining. She laid her head, and closed her eyes. The sun was shining at her.

She wished that she had more time, more time to tell her husband that she loved him. Just a little more time was enough. It was enough to make her feel satisfied so that she could go away without doubt.

But there was no more time.

Today, her husband went to work as usual. Usually, this girl would wait for him by shopping or watching her favorite series at home. But this wasn't any ordinary day. She knew this is the day.

The day she would go away forever.

Once again she felt very dizzy. Then she couldn't see things clearly. She knew it, this was the time. But she didn't want to give up. She needed another day, another chance to meet her husband for the last time.

'No... I won't die here. Not right here, not right now' she thought as she tried to stop the dizziness.

'No… I…. won't….die…' she thought again.

'I…. won't….'

…..

Then she thought about the last thing that had made her went through these last two months. The person she had always loved. The person who made her life complete. Yoh.

THE END

_So.. what do you think? I kinda like this kind of story, it's so tragic. But sorry if I made a lot of grammar mistakes. Maybe it would be impossible to imagine Anna dying. But you know, life is full of surprises. R&R please! Thanks! _

_-LL, or Lilac Lullaby-_


End file.
